TÚ ERES EL SINSAJO
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Transcurre durante la estadía de los sobrevivientes del escuadrón 451 en la tienda de Tigris. Una charla entre Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **¡Hola! Este es un one-shot sería una versión extendida de un drable que publique en una historia hoy ("LOS AMANTE TRÁGICOS"). Al final para que el drable correspondiera a 500 palabras exactas, tuve que acortarlo. Pero decidí hacer una versión más amplia del momento, y publicarla aparte :)**

 **Espero que les guste ;)**

 **P.D: Mañana, si lo termino publico la segunda parte del One-shot.**

 **Los quiero.**

* * *

 **TÚ ERES EL SINSAJO**

 **(PARTE I)**

* * *

Despierto sobresaltada por una pesadilla en la que veo morir a casi todo mi escuadrón, para terminar con Finnick siendo devorado por mutos antes de que decidiera lanzar el Holo que acabaría definitivamente con su vida.

Abro los ojos y miro alrededor pero todos están dormidos, al menos los pocos que hemos sobrevivido. O eso creo, hasta que veo a Peeta mirando en mi dirección en la semi oscuridad en una de las esquinas junto a las escaleras. Sus ojos azules resaltan con el resto de la habitación. Esos ojos que en algún momento me amaron, pero que ahora resultan extraños para mí, excepto por fugaces momentos. Aquellos ojos que algún momento ame y me daban la tranquilidad que yo necesitaba para superar mis temores. Por un rato, me quedo estática, con mi mirada fija en la suya, intentado descifrar si desea matarme o solo siente curiosidad. Me sorprende notar que su mirada luce algo de preocupación, la misma que yo veía, cada vez que yo despertaba gritando tras una pesadilla y él estaba ahí para consolarme. Tal vez, sea una fantasía o una vana y estúpida esperanza, pero veo a mi Chico del Pan en esa mirada y en sus facciones.

Busco en la mochila una botella de agua y dos latas de comida conservada, que tienen algún tipo de sopa. Y me acerco a Peeta esquivando un par de cuerpos dormidos y cubiertos con mantas. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero estaba segura que estábamos en el sótano de la tienda de Tigris desde hace varias horas y seguramente Peeta tenía hambre y sed, después de todo él no podía movilizarse para buscar comida por su cuenta, por mi culpa, porque todos estaban decididos a mantener vivo al Sinsajo, incluso él en sus momentos lucidos, pedía que lo matáramos o atáramos y no le quitáramos en ningún momento las esposas, porque temía hacerme daño a mí o a alguien más.

Me paró a una distancia prudencial de él, para asegurarme de que no planee atacarme o algo.

-Peeta… -Digo, con la intención de sonar tranquila, para no evocar ningún falso recuerdo en él. Me pone mal la situación, porque yo me siento responsable de su estado, aunque no se lo vaya a admitir de inmediato, temo que si lo hago, recuerde las cosas que han hecho en el Capitolio y tenga una recaída. Su mente es tan frágil, tan débil en su estado actual, que puede desestabilizarse de un segundo a otro. Él me mira, leyendo mis expresiones con la mirada, bajando la mirada hacia mi cuerpo, para luego levantarla de nuevo recorriéndome cada milímetro de mi cuerpo y estudiándome concienzudamente. Me pongo nerviosa, pero entiendo el motivo y no es la primera vez que me mira así. En su mente dañada, soy un muto y piensa que me puedo transformar en algún tipo de bestia de un momento a otro. Él solo quiere asegurarse, que soy Katniss y no el muto que le hicieron creer que era. No me muevo, como tampoco emito palabra alguna, y espero a que el termine de estudiarme. Su mirada cambia por una más amable y parece más relajado al confirmar que no le hare daño.

-Katniss… -Contesta. -¿Tuviste pesadillas?

Asiento.

-¿Y tú? –Pregunto.

-También, y no pude volver a dormir nuevamente.

-Deberías intentarlo, mañana será un día largo. Tal vez por eso nadie se ha preocupado demasiado de montar guardia.

-Desearía poder hacerlo, pero estoy nervioso. Eso no ayuda.

-¿Tienes sed? ¿Hambre?

Él asiente y le sostengo la botella de agua mientras bebe largos tragos.

-Gracias. –Me dice.

Le sonrió un poco.

-Ahora te soltare, ¿de acuerdo? –Le prevengo.

-Katniss… Eso no. Yo podría…

-Estarás bien, no pareces realmente afectado ahora mismo. Y tienes que comer.

Le saque la tapa a una de las latas y la deje a un costado. Saco la tapa por completo para que Peeta, no se lastime por accidente o intencionalmente, del mismo modo que hice la noche antes de que Finnick y el resto murieran en el subterráneo, cuando me preguntó si todavía intentaba protegerlo, y yo le dije que sí, porque eso era lo que hacíamos nosotros. Protegernos el uno al otro.

Luego le quito las esposas de metal extras a Peeta, con una de las llaves que tengo en mi bolsillo. Las cuales pedí a los demás conservarlas yo, desde que llegamos a la tienda de Tigris. Peeta solo se queda con las que ya tenía puestas. Esas no se las saco porque, a Peeta le ayudaba concentrarse en el dolor cuando tenía sus ataques. Tenía las muñecas vendadas para cubrir las heridas que se venía haciendo desde que llegamos al Capitolio y tal vez desde antes. El vendaje solo tenía unas horas por lo que no me preocupe por cambiárselo.

Le doy la lata que resulta ser sopa de frijoles con trozos de pollo. La coloca entre sus manos unidas y se lo lleva a la boca y empieza a comer despacio el contenido desde la lata. Yo acabo ayudándolo dándole lo que no consiguió sacar de la lata con una cuchara grande, de los varios cubiertos que Tigris nos presto. Come sin quejarse todo.

 _Al parecer tenía más hambre del que aparentaba._ Pienso.

Le ofrezco parte de la otra, que contiene lo mismo, pero insiste en que yo coma, porque debo estar fuerte para lo que viene.

Solo acepta una cucharada a regañadientes y luego decido dejarlo en paz, al tiempo que él bebé más agua de la botella, esta vez solo. Aprovecha para estirarse, pararse y moverse un poco, porque tenía todo el cuerpo tenso y adormecido por la posición incómoda en la que se encontraba. Yo me limito a mirarlo unos minutos, hasta que decide volverse a sentar apoyando la espalda derecha y cómodamente contra las barandas de madera de la escalera, mirando en dirección a mí con las piernas levemente estiradas y las manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Mantenemos cierta distancia de pocos metros para seguridad de ambos. Peeta no quiere lastimarme, porque eso lo destruiría irremediablemente y mi vida me importa muy poco, pero el tener la certeza de que mi perdida lo dejaría destrozado, me hace desistir, de poner mi vida en riesgo.

* * *

 _ **SEGUNDA PARTE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**TÚ ERES EL SINSAJO**

 **(PARTE II)**

* * *

Mantenemos cierta distancia de pocos metros para seguridad de ambos. Peeta no quiere lastimarme, porque eso lo destruiría irremediablemente y mi vida me importa muy poco, pero el tener la certeza de que mi perdida lo dejaría destrozado, me hace desistir, de poner mi vida en riesgo.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? –Quería reparar alguna de las cosas que le hice a Peeta injustamente desde su regreso tras el secuestro. Haymitch tenía razón, me sentí humillada y prefería huir en vez de ayudarlo. Rompí mi promesa de protegerlo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Son muchas cosas, Katniss. Me odio a mi mismo por todo lo que he hecho, por herirte, por matar a Mitchell, se que fue un accidente, pero yo lo empuje, porque él intentaba protegerte.

-Peeta, no eres tú el que ataca. El Capitolio te hizo eso, Snow quería destruirme y tú tuviste la mala suerte de estar en el medio. Sabía que nada me haría más daño que eso.

-Tal vez… Pero es mi cuerpo, es mi mente. Y creo que ya ni eso me pertenece. Pierdo el control y no sé qué real de lo que no lo es.

-Pregunta, entonces. Todas las dudas que tengas.

-Tú me sedaste para ir por mi medicina ¿Real o no real?

-Real. No podía soportar la idea que te murieras y esa era mi única oportunidad de salvarte.

-Fue por el show ¿Real o no real?

Siento el impulso de quedarme callada y no soltar ni una palabra, pero las palabras de Haymitch recordándome que lo había abandonado cuando tiempo antes prometí prometido protegerlo, y la advertencia que recordara la promesa, me hizo darme cuenta de que debía tratarlo bien y dejarlo de tratar como si fuera culpable de algo. Estaba dirigiendo mi odio hacia mi misma hacia él.

-No real. –Me mira pidiendo explicación. –Lo hice por… mí. –Es la verdad. No lo quise reconocer hasta mucho después. –No… no podía renunciar a ti.

-En el Vasallaje tú estabas dispuesta a morir por mí ¿real o no real?

-Real.

-No sabias nada del plan de rescate ¿real o no real?

-Real, ni siquiera sabía que existía el Distrito Trece, no pensé que hubiera gente allí.

-Haymitch sabía y nos mintió ¿real o no real?

-Real. –Digo con cierto resentimiento. Porque nunca le perdonare a Haymitch ocultarnos información tan importante, que tal vez hasta podría haber evitado el secuestro de Peeta, y nuestros aliados podrían haberle quitado el rastreador sin que Peeta se resistiera y escapara y no hubiera estado a manos del Capitolio. –Si hubiéramos sabido todo hubiera sido diferente.

-Sin duda. Para iniciar, no te hubieras prestado a ser el Sinsajo de saberlo antes. Prim me dijo que lo hiciste por mí ¿real o no real?

-Real. Si accedía me aseguraba tu regreso, el de Annie y Johanna.

-¿Cómo?

-Fue… una condición que impuse. El rescate de ustedes y la inmunidad. Tú sobretodo hubieras sido juzgado como traidor por lo que dijiste en las entrevistas. Fuiste obligado ¿Real o no real?

-Real. –Contestó en tono tranquilo pero triste. –Antes de la primera entrevista, Snow hablo conmigo y me dijo que tú estabas viva. Había pasado días terribles porque te creí muerta. Yo simplemente no lo aceptaba y sentí que te había fallado. –Por primera vez se derraman lágrimas de sus ojos y yo siento el impulso de ir hacia él y consolarlo, pero me preocupa como su mente pueda reaccionar, así que me quedo en mi lugar mirándolo con preocupación pero atenta a su relato, porque por muy masoquista que sea, quiero saber lo que le hicieron. –Cuando me dijo que estabas viva en el Distrito Trece, casi no lo creí, pensé que estaba jugando conmigo. Me mostró las ultimas imagines de ti y de mí alternativamente, ambos buscándonos mutuamente y luego la flecha que lanzaste contra el campo de fuerza, y todo explotando, yo desmayándome cuando el fuego se expandió y tú aun viva. No había señales de que hubieras muerto. No sabía cómo sentirme, por un lado quería creer, pero una parte de mí, tampoco confiaba en Snow. Él me dijo que tú, te convertiste en el símbolo de la rebelión, y que pagarías por eso muy caro. Me amenazo, me dijo que si quería que una vez que él volviera a tener el control total sobre Panem, tú aún estabas viva, te matarían, a no ser que yo lograra calmar a las masas. Acepté, porque quería protegerte, tenía la vana esperanza de que eso fuera posible, si todo lo que me contó era verdad. Pedí un alto al fuego, pero fue por ti. Y para las siguientes… no era yo completamente. Entre la primera y segunda entrevista, ya supe que tenían a Annie y Johanna como rehenes, podía escuchar sus gritos, Katniss a través de los conductos y las finas paredes. Era su manera de torturarnos a los tres, para mantenernos más horrorizados. Johanna estaba en una celda contigua a la mía, Annie al lado de la suya. Lavinia y Darius… estaban en una que se encontraba al lado de la mía, a veces me llevaban hasta la de ellos y me obligaban a presenciar los interrogatorios y la tortura.

-Peeta… -Murmuro apenada y al borde de las lágrimas, por lo que tuvo que tuvo que pasar él y porque también pensar en Annie me recordaba que Finnick acababa de morir por mí, pero estando en un espacio tan reducido no tenia donde escapar o ocultarme, además no podía dejar a Peeta solo. -¿Qué sucedió entre la primera y segunda entrevista? –Pregunté, porque la curiosidad me mataba, en la primera estaba evidentemente dolido por perderme, pero en las otras se sumaba la tortura hacia él y eso resultó evidente para mí, pero nunca imagine que lo que le hicieron lo destruyera tanto.

-Me torturaron, me golpearon a golpes y latigazos con las cadenas de metal, me amenazaban con quemarme en una hoguera como, diciendo que sería divertido, teniendo en cuenta que estaba enamorado de una Chica en Llamas, tengo algunas quemaduras y cortes que no están a la vista. Me quitaron la pierna artificial, y me mantenían la mayor parte del tiempo aprisionado y atado a una camilla por mis extremidades cuando no estaba atado, dormía en el suelo con solo una almohada y manta muy fina que ni siquiera mantenía el calor. Al no tener mi pierna artificial, no podía moverme demasiado. Y por supuesto no nos alimentaban bien a ninguno de los tres. Me había mantenido hasta entonces, no sabía nada de los rebeldes, no podían sacarme información, pero igual me preguntaban cosas, cuando no tenía una respuesta, me torturaban, pero jamás hable, solo trataba de convencerme que si tú estabas a salvo, nada mas importaba. A veces cuando se iban, lloraba del dolor y la tristeza. Mi único consuelo era que tú estabas en un lugar más seguro que él mío y eso conseguía calmarme lo suficiente para pasar una noche más, sabiendo que a mañana siguiente empezaría nuevamente el infierno. Todo empeoro cuando un par de días antes de la segunda entrevista empezaron a aplicarme el veneno y mostrarme imágenes de ti muriendo de miles de maneras posibles. Eso me quebró por completo, sabía que no era real al principio, pero aún así me afectaba. –Respira agitadamente. –Apenas comía lo suficiente para no morir de inanición y solo porque me obligaban. Luego de la segunda entrevista, las cosas fueron de mal en peor, había momentos en los que no sabía quién era, por momentos te odiaba, por otros te amaba, otras veces deseaba morir, no sabía si eras un muto o la niña de dos trenzas con voz hermosa de la que me enamore, si eras inocente o una asesina. Introdujeron y alteraron mis recuerdos de tal manera, que acabe haciendo cosas terribles. Me cambiaron, Katniss. Tenía mis momentos de lucidez, claro, pero todo era brillante y confuso y no sabía que creer. Y todavía me sucede, pero ahora puedo separar recuerdos falsos de los verdaderos, te lo dije ¿real o no real?

-Real.

-Sufriste durante mi ausencia ¿real o no real?

-Real. El saber que te tenía Snow me desesperaba, y verte en la entrevistas lo empeoro todo. En la última, ya no eras tú, pero no sabía lo que te habían hecho, y cuando creí que te había recuperado, resulto que no… -No sé que decir, tal vez estoy a punto de quebrarme nuevamente.

-Lo siento. Creo que es la primera que te lo digo. Siento haberte lastimado, yo no quiero hacerlo, no quise nunca lastimarte, ni decirte muto y todo que te dije. Sé que fue muy cruel.

Y ahí está el viejo Peeta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas saliendo a la superficie. Sonreiría, sino fuera porque su dolor es un reflejo del mío, que apenas logro expresar.

-Yo también lo siento. –Él levanta su vista hacia mí con curiosidad, no suelo ser de las que se disculpan, no porque no lo siento, sino que me avergüenza reconocerlo. Pero se lo debo a Peeta, tal vez sea a la única persona a la que realmente le debo miles de disculpas. Por comportarme como una idiota con él desde el principio desde los primeros juegos, por hacerlo sufrir tanto, por desconfiar de él, por darme cuanta demasiado tarde de lo que él significa para mí, porque él me ama o me amaba y le rompí el corazón miles de veces, porque yo debía ocupar el lugar de él, en el mejor de los casos me hubieran matado y Peeta no tendría que haber sufrido tanto a mano de esos malditos, a los que estaba segura que mataría, si tan solo supiera quienes colaboraron para destruir a mi Chico del Pan. Peeta tal vez sea posiblemente la única persona en el mundo que realmente me interesa tanto o más que mi hermana y merece una recompensa por todo lo que le toco pasar por mi causa. Morir los dos en la primer arena hubiera sido menos cruel, que todo lo que pasamos posteriormente, porque ahora mismo no estaba segura de querer vivir luego del fin de la rebelión, no luego de todo lo ocurrido, no si perdía a Peeta nuevamente para siempre. La venganza me mantenía en pie, Snow pagaría por lo que le había hecho a Peeta, me aseguraría de ello.

* * *

 **CONTINUA EN LA PARTE III...**


End file.
